Magia Congelada
by AMMU TEIKOKU YUDAINA
Summary: Una pesadilla, que molesta los sueños de una pequeña. Un mal que se creía... ya eliminado de los niños, vuelve. Un espíritu, que ha "vivido" 300 años o mas... y que no dejara a su suerte a quien lo necesite. Una historia... que narra un bien, un mal, un amor... y un adiós. Espero lo disfruten.
1. Capitulo 1 (Pesadillas)

UMINEKO NO NAKU KORO NI, NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A 07TH EXPANSION Y EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORK ANIMATION. ASÍ QUE OBVIO NO ME PERTENECEN Y SOLO DISFRÚTENLO POR FAVOR. AMO HACER CROSSOVER'S

* * *

><p>jajajajaja, ¡tú siempre has sido un estorbo para mí! ¡¿Realmente piensas que yo te quise alguna vez?! Pobre estúpida. jajajaja.<p>

Estas palabras fueron dichas por una mujer, alta, de cabello medio largo color marrón, llevando puesto una blusa blanca, con un pantalón y chaleco azul. Ella era realmente feliz, diciéndole tales cosas, a una pequeña niña, de cabello café rojizo, una blusa rosa, con un corsé azul y una falda negra. Esa pequeña estaba de rodillas, llorando.

La mujer se acerco a ella y la jalo del cabello, lastimándola por tal acción. La niña seguía llorando fuertemente, hacia un sonido de uuuu, uuuu. Cosa que desquiciaba mas a la mujer.

¡CALLATE!, ¡PARA DE HACER ESE RUIDO! Ella le da una bofetada muy fuerte a la niña, tumbándola en el suelo y ahora tomándola por el brazo.

¡Nadie, quiere hacer una familia, con hijos de otro hombre! Tú eres de verdad un obstáculo en mi vida. Me arrepiento de verdad por haberte tenido.

Esta mujer, la avienta contra el piso y se va alejando de esa chiquilla, la niña vea como esa mujer se alejaba, perdiéndose en una neblina. Ella estaba, lastimada tanto física como mentalmente, lloraba, no sabía que mas hacer. De verdad oír esas palabras de su propia madre, era muy doloroso. De verdad sumamente doloroso. En su mente ya solo cruzaba una pregunta, que en su inocencia, solo quería esa respuesta.

¿Por… por qué?

¿Eres tonta o que te pasa? jajaja, sí que ella tiene razones, para odiarte tanto. Una voz, sumamente lúgubre y siniestra, se escucho en ese lugar. la pequeña se incorporo con pesadez, por el dolor de los golpes, mas asustada de lo que ya estaba.

De pronto en el lugar donde estaba, se empezaba a rodear de una especia de humo negro, que ahogaba el lugar y ella trataba de alejarse lo más que podía, la voz seguía hablando: "de verdad te odia", "pero… puedo ayudarte" "¿no te gustaría vengarte?"

¿Venganza?... no, yo… no quiero eso.

jajaja, tu corazón, realmente quiere venganza, por tanto dolor que te ha provocado, ella solo descarga su dolor y frustración en ti. Vamos entrégate a la maldad, y podrás hacer lo que quieras, sin importante en lo más mínimo los demás.

La niña, empezaba otra vez a llorar, cerrando los ojos, tapándose los oídos y alejándose de ese humo, que se comía todo y que parecía ser de donde provenía la voz.

Es inútil pequeña. la oscuridad en tu alma, te terminara controlando y caerás ante la maldad. jajaja

El humo se convirtió en oscuridad, que se abalanzó contra la niña y la estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

La pequeña niña, despertó de golpe, aun gritando "¡NO!" ella, se sentó en su cama, estaba con la cara empapada de lágrimas, muy agitada, por el miedo que había experimentado en esa pesadilla.

Alguien en ese momento abrió la puerta de golpe. ¿María? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué ese grito? la joven rubia, que tenía su habitación a lado de la niña. Se sentó en la cama y la niña rápidamente la abrazo aferrándose a ella, llorando desconsoladamente.

La chica, de 18 años, con un pijama de una blusa morada y pantalón morado. Le correspondió el abrazo y le acariciaba la cabeza, dándole palabras de consuelo.

Ya, ya, pequeña maría. Todo va a estar bien. Tranquila, solo fue una pesadilla. Las pesadillas no te pueden dañar.

María: (llorando en el regazo de la mayor) Jessica… las pesadillas, si pueden lastimar y duelen tanto… como si fueran realidad.

Jessica: (le sigue acariciando la cabeza) María… ¿Por qué no me cuentas tu pesadilla? dicen que si hablas de algo, le restas importancia.

María: no… no quiero hablar de ello.

Jessica: (preocupada) pero… María… anda vamos, hablemos. ¿Sí?

María: (se quita del regazo de ella) no, no quiero hablar de ello.

Jessica: (le sonríe) confía en mí, soy tu prima mayor.

María: (se tapa con su cobija) son las 3:45 am, perdóname por haberte despertado. No te preocupes, estaré bien. Ya no tendré esa pesadilla.

Jessica: (preocupada) pero… María-chan… si, la vuelves a tener… yo…

María: (cobijada hasta la cabeza) no, enserio está bien. Ya no la tendré más.

Jessica: (se levanta de la cama y camina a la puerta) está bien… pequeña, descansa y trata de dormir. (Pensamiento: se que algo malo ocurre. te he escuchado varias veces, llorando por estas horas… ¿Qué pesadillas te atormentan? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?) (Cierra la puerta)

El escuchar la puerta cerrarse, la niña cierra sus ojos, aferrándose a las cobijas y derramando algunas lagrimas, solo dijo esto "tengo que volverme a dormir, ya no quiero soñar eso". Así ella entre llanto y desesperación se quedo completamente dormida.

"que inocente niña. jajajaja ella, no quiere dejarse consumir por la oscuridad, pero poco a poco, lograre que caiga. jajaja, ella es mi fuente de energía. De verdad en su corazón hay tanta oscuridad que no deja libre"

Esas palabras fueron dichas, por un hombre, de cabello negro, color de piel grisea y ropas como de una túnica. Que se podría ocultar en la oscuridad. Era la misma voz de él, que aparecía en las pesadillas de María.

Atormentar a una bruja, con tanta oscuridad en su ser es sumamente provechoso para mí. Así me vengare de esos guardianes, utilizando la energía de una niña, que cree en ellos. jajaja, creo que esta será la mejor venganza.

Se acerca a ella y de sus manos sale un hilo de arena negra que se posa arriba de la cabeza de la pequeña, activando las pesadillas en ella. Y él solo reía y la pequeña volvía a sufrir.


	2. Capitulo 2 (Te Ayudo)

La pequeña niña de 10 años, había tenido esas pesadillas ya durante varios meses, siempre igual desde octubre del 2005, ya había llegado diciembre. Se suponía que esas fechas eran las mejores para los niños, pero ella no se sentía así. Prefería la pequeña estar sola en el bosque de la isla rokkenjima, para poder relajarse y desahogarse en ese lugar.

En esa misma isla, como es bien conocido al llegar diciembre hay siempre cae nieve, por ende tendremos a el espíritu del invierno visitando por hay un poco. El no solía quedarse más de dos días en esa isla, al ver que hay solo había adultos y jóvenes, que él pensaba que ya no lo podían ver. No había visto antes a las Ushiromiya más jóvenes. Pero eso cambiara…

Jack Frost: (jugueteando un rato con el viento) jajaja, esto es lo más divertido que puedo hacer en esta isla completamente aburrida. (Congelando algunas ramas de los árboles) me pregunto ¿Por qué no hay niños aquí? así sería divertido estos días que viniera.

Llega una pequeña hadita de los dientes con él.

Jack Frost: (sonriéndole) hadita, sigamos llevando el invierno a otro lugar, porque… (Se escucho un llanto) ¿Qué fue eso?

El fue a buscando el origen del llanto.

María: (llorando) ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigo teniendo todas esas pesadillas? han pasado ya meses desde entonces y eso paso hace años… y ¿Quién es ese hombre que aparece en mis sueños? ¿Quién es? (se encoje abrazando sus piernas y llorando)

Jack, encuentra a la niña de 10 años llorando y él, la observa por unos minutos, la hadita lo jala para que se vallan, ya que es mejor que él no se muestre con los humanos, pero le gana a él las ganas de saber ¿Qué le pasa, a esa pequeña?

Jack Frost: (acercándose a ella) oye… pequeña ¿estás bien?

María, la pequeña al oír la voz de ese chico, se incorpora y retrocede.

María: (mirándolo fijamente, aun con lágrimas en los ojos) ¿Quién eres tú?

Jack Frost: (se queda sorprendido) ¿puedes verme?

María: (lo mira) claro que si, te puedo ver.

Jack Frost: (la mira) y ¿no sabes quién soy y puedes verme?

María: (seria) me voy… en verdad me asustas chicos… (Enojada) espera no me iré, esta isla pertenece a mi familia, mejor tu vete.

Jack Frost: (sonríe) tranquila, espera… no te enojes. Mira yo soy Jack Frost.

María: (sorprendida) ¿Jack Frost?

Jack: (sonríe) si, soy el.

María: (se acerca a, el) el espíritu del invierno… valla, no sabía cuál era tu apariencia. Disculpa.

Jack: (sonríe) está bien… no estoy muy acostumbrado a que puedan verme, ya que no muchos niños creen en mi.

María: (sonríe y se sienta en el suelo) yo sí creo, ya que Shannon, me contaba historias de los grandes guardianes antes de dormir, cuando más pequeña.

Jack: (la mira) que bueno, pensaba que no había niños en esta isla.

María: (suspira) es que… antes no celebrábamos navidad toda la familia, pero por alguna razón ahora si lo hacemos.

Jack: (sentándose junto a ella) que bueno… ahora vendré cada invierno a divertirnos y ¿hay más con quien jugar?

María: (feliz) claro que si, esta mi prima Ange y además mis primos mayores también creen, aunque se vean algo adultos y eso.

Jack: entiendo… nunca me había presentado ante ellos, tal vez por eso nunca supe si creían o no.

María: pues ahora hazlo. (Mira el hombro de Jack y ve a la hadita) aaaaaaa, ¡es una hadita de los dientes!

Jack: si, vamos hadita saluda.

La hadita mira a María y se acerca a ella posándose en su mano.

María: (la mira) eres muy bonita y pequeñita. Eres tan linda.

Jack: (sonríe al verlas) y ¿Qué edad tienes?

María: (jugando con la hadita) tengo 10 años y ¿tu?

Jack: yo tengo 313 años.

María: (se queda impresionada) pues… amigo no los aparentas.

Jack: (ríe) jajaja, es por ser guardián no envejezco.

María: (ríe) pues eras la envidia de muchas mujeres mayores. jajaja.

Jack: (ríe) si verdad. Oye… ¿Por qué llorabas?

María: (baja su mirada y deja de jugar con el hada) por nada…

Jack: (preocupado) está bien… puedes confiar en mí. Te puedo ayudar.

María: (empieza a llorar y se tapa la cara) no, no puedes, nadie puede. Ya déjame sola.

Jack: (se para frente de ella) no te dejare sola, soy un guardián, que protege a los niños y yo te protegeré sin importar que.

María: (lo empuja y sale corriendo directo a la mansión) ¡NO! Mejor aléjate. No quiero que nadie sepa esto.

Jack: (la mira irse y suspira) hadita… no voy a dejarla sola… por algo lloraba y la ayudare. Aunque al sentarme junto a ella, sentí la presencia de pitch.

María, se encontraba en su habitación llorando ya que se sitio muy desesperada por sus pesadillas y no quería contárselas a nadie, no quería que nadie tratara de ayudarla.

* * *

><p>Eeeeee... Hola... espero que les gustara el fic, ya capitulo 2... se que... tengo ideas muy raras... nel... son únicas y divertidas. espero que les este gustando, por favor me gustaría que dejaran comentarios. Bueno como sea... Gracias por leerlo.<p> 


	3. Capitulo 3 (Confía En Mi)

Jack: (en la ventana de la chica) oye… por favor deja de llorar así…

María: (llorando y molesta) te dije que te alejaras de mi ¿que no lo entiendes?

Jack: (molesto) pues no me iré soy un guardián y ayudo y cuido a niños ya dime ¿Qué te pasa?

María: (molesta) ¡NO ES NADA DE TU INCUMBENCIA!

Jack: (se acerca a ella, desafiante) claro que lo es, me preocupa que estés así.

María: (retrocediendo) y ¿por qué te preocupo? No, nos conocemos, no veo, el porqué de eso.

Jack: (molesto y más cerca de ella) cierto, no te conozco… pero eso no me detener para querer ayudarte, protegerte, de lo que sea que te ocurra. Sé que puedo ayudarte, déjame hacerlo.

María: (mirándolo a los ojos) eres… extraño al decirme eso… (Suspira) las pesadillas, son aterradoras.

Jack: (sorprendido) ¿pesadillas? ¿De qué tipo?

La peli castaña, suspira profundamente y con pesadez, antes de contestar, titubeaba, pero es extraño hasta para ella, lo que vio en los ojos del espíritu del invierno que le dio tanta confianza, que estaba pensando rápidamente, como lograr sacar esas palabras de su mente y volverlas un sonido audible.

Cuando por fin estaba lista… alguien toco la puerta por fuera.

María: (sacada de sus pensamientos) ¿Quién es?

Kanon: (con voz formal) my lady, soy Kanon. Vengo a informarle que la cena ya está lista.

María: (sorprendida, por saber que ya era tarde) entendido, gracias Kanon-kun. Bajo enseguida.

Jack: (esperando impaciente) ¿Y bien… Me dirás?

María: (suspira pesadamente y lo observa) ahora ya no puedo decirte nada, debo irme, pero en algún otro momento te lo diré lo prometo.

Jack: (serio) ¿de verdad lo harás? O ¿solo es una forma de hacer que no siga preguntando por hoy?

María: (cabizbaja) era con la intensión que lo olvidaras. De verdad lo que ocurre es algo que a mí me aterra por completo, no quiero decir nada.}

El peli plateado, observaba el rostro de suma preocupación de la menor, le conmovió tanto. Veía ante el un pequeño, frágil y delicado ser, que temía por algo que la atormentaba y que sin importar que no podría hacer nada por ella en ese momento, si no quiere ayuda nadie podrá convencerla de lo contrario solo ella misma podrá. Pero aun así, no la dejaría sola, demostrándolo con una acción instintiva.

Al ver que de esos hermosos ojos azules se volvían a llenar de lágrimas, la abrazo fuertemente contra su cuerpo, él se inclinó un poco para que ella se sintiera más cómoda y al oído le dijo que- No te preocupes, esperare hasta que quieras contarme, pero no me alejare de este lugar, sin que tú estés bien. ¿Entendido?

María: (estática y algo sonrojada) yo… te entiendo, eres… un… un guardan y deben cuidar de los niños. Te… te lo agradezco.

Jack: (sonrío) ahora que lo entiendes, te voy a cuidar mucho. (Voltea a ver su rostro y se sonroja).

María: (algo incomoda) oye, debo de… irme, si no vendrán de nuevo a buscarme.

Jack: (soltándola inmediatamente) perdona por eso, quería que me permitieras ser tu amigo, y ayudarte… Disculpa si te incomode, yo… bueno.

María: (sonríe) está bien, pero… debo irme, nos veremos luego Jack Frost. (Sale disparada de su habitación al comedor.

Dejando en la oscuridad de su habitación a un guardan algo sonrojado, nervioso y sorprendido.

Jack: (mirando sus manos) fue extraño hadita… cuando la abrace… pude sentir como su cuerpo estaba tibio, nunca lo había sentido antes, desde que soy… bueno Jack Frost, no volví a sentir a otro ser el calor de su cuerpo, pero… (Tocando su pecho) de María si pude sentirlo… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a donde el hada de los dientes, ya que ella le había pedido que fuera.


	4. Capitulo 4 (Confesión Dolorosa)

-En el reino del hada de los dientes-

Un espíritu del invierno llegaba con una pequeña hadita en el hombro y conversando con ella.

Jack: (sonriendo) ¿Qué es lo que querrá mi amiga?, será… ¿Qué aceptara ayudarme a jugarle una broma a ese canguro? Ojala sea eso… (Mira a la hadita) ¿No crees?

No tardo mucho para ver a su amiga con plumas de colibrí y se dirigió a ella.

Jack: (sonriente) hola, ¿Cómo estás?

Hada de los dientes: (nerviosa al verlo) bueno… Hola Jack, estoy bien, te esperaba muy ansiosa…

Jack: (mirándola intrigado) si, me pediste que viniera… ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo en mente contra el canguro? Porque si es así, tengo muchas ideas de bromas.

Hada de los dientes: (preocupada) no, no es nada de eso de lo que quiero hablarte, yo… (Mira a la hadita en el hombro del joven) ¿Nos podrías dejar solos por favor?

La pequeña ayudante de ella, entendió y se separó del hombro de aquel chico y se dirigió con sus semejantes, para darles privacidad a ambos.

Jack: (sorprendido por lo que había hecho su amiga) ¿es algo grave?

Hada de los dientes: (pensativa) no, no es nada malo… es solo que quiero decirte algo muy importante.

Jack: (mirándola firmemente) puedes decirme lo que sea, sabes que eres una de mis más grandes amigas. (Sonriendo) y digas lo que digas, eso jamás cambiara.

Hada de los dientes: (haciendo una sonrisa algo forzada) Jack… yo… quisiera que eso cambiara entre nosotros dos.

Jack: (sorprendido) ¿Qué? ¿Ya no quieres que seamos amigos? ¿Hice… hice algo malo?

Hada de los dientes: (tranquilizándolo) no, no… nada de eso ya, no pienses que quiero alejarme de ti ni nada, al contrario… quiero, poder estar más cerca de ti.

Jack: (confundido) no te entiendo…

Hada de los dientes: (suspira) solo por favor, no me odies después de lo que te diré.

Jack: (sorprendido) ¿Cómo podría odiarte, si eres mi amiga?

Hada de los dientes: (harta de esa palabra) porque, quiero dejar de ser tu amiga, para poder ser algo más para ti.

Jack: (abre los ojos muy confundido) ¿Qué?

Hada de los dientes: (toma la mano del chico) Jack, no me importa nada de que si yo debía esperar, debo decirte que te amo y te lo tenía que decir, me siento completamente enamorada de ti y espero que puedas corresponderme. Siento como mi corazón palpita mucho cada que te veo, es como si me faltara el aire y al mismo tiempo tuviera todo lo que necesito para vivir, me preocupo cada que tienes que irte a hacer tu trabajo, quisiera volar contigo por todo el mundo, que me abrazaras solo a mí y me dedicaras solo palabras de amor a mí. Jack… (Cierra los ojos y sonríe lo más que puede) por favor acepta mis sentimientos hacia ti.

El chico se queda sorprendido por completo, aquella declaración nunca se la hubiera esperado de quien creía que era una de sus mejores amigas, bajo la mirada y rasco su cabeza, señalando con esta acción que estaba nervioso.

Jack: (suspira) perdóname… pero, no siento nada de eso por ti. Te quiero y lo sabes, pero no va más allá de una amistad que siento hacia ti…

La joven con el cuerpo cubierto con plumas hermosas y coloridas de colibrí, se quedó perpleja por las palabras del joven cabellos de luna, pero a la vez, las esperaba, aun así no dijo nada y tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

Jack: (la mira) escucha, yo de verdad no quiero que nuestra amistad cambie por ningún malentendido o problema que esto quiera significar. Solo deseo que seamos amigos, nada más que eso.

Hada de los dientes: (cabizbaja) ¿me… me odias ahora?

Jack: (sorprendido) no, ¿Cómo crees que te podría odiar?, más bien… ¿tú me odias?

Hada de los dientes: (mordiéndose el labio inferior y dibujando una forzada sonrisa) ¿Cómo podría odiar a la persona que más amo?

Jack: (suspira) me siento aliviado que no me odies, pero… ¿lo entiendes verdad? ¿Seremos amigos después de esto como antes? ¿Cierto?

Hada de los dientes: (respirando profundamente) claro, solo quería que lo supieras y que estoy para ti en lo que sea. Nunca perdería tu amistad.

Jack: (sonríe) eso me alegra por completo… (Desvía la mirada) bueno, debo irme… tengo algo que hacer. Nos vemos…

Hada de los dientes: (asiente con la cabeza) si, si… vez y por favor no le digas nada de esto a nadie. ¿Está bien?

Jack: (volando) claro, esto no saldrá jamás de aquí. Bueno, me voy adiós… (Se va fuera del reino de su amiga).

La encantadora hada de los dientes, dejo salir algunas lágrimas de sus bellos ojos violetas, pero no deseaba romperse, sabía muy bien que los sentimientos que poseía hacia Jack Frost, eran de verdad y no lo perdería… Lucharía por que el sintiera algo por ella, lo que sea más allá de una simple amistad.

Hada de los dientes: (susurrando y volando lentamente) te voy a esperar… toda mi vida.


End file.
